1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic sensor unit having an angle sensor and an encoder, as they are used in the state of the art as an alternative to potentiometers, particularly comprising a plate-shaped flat embodiment of the angle sensor.
2. Background Art
In such magnetic angle sensors, the rotation angle transmission is performed between the encoder element, which is a magnet in this case, and the sensor element, which is provided in particular in the form of an electronic chip (I/C), exclusively by means of magnetic field lines, and above all without a mechanical coupling, so that the sensor element can be housed in a designated space, where it is mechanically completely encapsulated, as long as the magnetic fields of the encoder magnet can penetrate into this space up to the sensor element.
In the context of such sensor units, angle sensors, operating according to the Hall-principles, or according to the magnetoresistive principle are being used as sensor elements.
Definitions: The terms, which are mostly used in the claims have the following meaning:
The angle sensor 1 is the component, which includes the actual sensor element 4, typically provided as a chip 7.
The magnet 50 is the unit, which is typically opposite to the angle sensor 1 and which includes the encoder magnets 50a, b, which is configured to influence the angle sensor 1.
The sensor unit 100 is comprised of the angle sensor and the magnet unit 50.
The basic configuration and also the particular dimensions, in particular of the angle sensor of such a sensor unit, are generally determined by the application within tight limits, wherein it is often the case, that the available installation space allows a relatively large radial width of the angle sensor, but only a comparatively smaller axial extension, so that a flat, plate shaped angle sensor is required.
To the contrary, the magnetic angle sensors commercially available today are generally not optimized for a specific dimension (diameter or length), but mostly provided block shaped, with dimensions, which are approximately equal in all spatial directions.